wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Empire of Drakonia
The Empire of Drakonia, also known as the Drakonian Empire or simly Drakonia, is a galactic, imperial civilization under a Semi-constitutional, dictocratic, semi-monarchical, totalitarian government. It controls Aetheria, a gigantic galaxy larger than the Appearance. Aetheria used to be its own universe, created in 2010 to protect from Ichiri invasion. In January 2012, it returned back in time to the Appearance universe after spending over thirty years in an alternate timeline. It has a population of over 1 quadrillian (1015 or 1000 × 1 trillion). They have been included in two in-universe wars, both against and with Appearence members, however has been in another two inter-universal wars. From January to June 2011, they were warring with the Ichiri, which started as suprise attack from the Drakonians. The war ended on June 20, 2011 when the Ichiri universe was destroyed by an experimental superweapon. This weapon also caused Aetheria to experience instabilities, where areas of space would disappear. Emperor Naga Krion and Hitiri Nakamura, the two nuptial leaders, were known casualties of these. Star Admiral Takara Ming launched a coup (known as the Rising Moon), backed by a large portion of the ICN and other military branches, to try and restore order. Internationally, they are considered agressive isolationists, not needing any trade in order to sustain themselves and propser at the same time. In April 2010, the Liberation Alliance via the Treaty of Capita attempted to lead an uprising against the Drakonian Empire, however DR. Tourny was foolishly invited to the meeting and told Drakonia of the secret events. Drakonia reacted by putting it's forces at the ready at DRAKON 2. After this, the Alliance was reorganized in to the Capita Council without the expressed intent of destroying the empire, and when the first Ichiri war came about, they joined them. The Rising Moon is now under the command of ex-Yulairain Claire Faretel. History The founding of the Empire is lost to history, but the civilization is at least 20,000 years old. Over two thousand years ago, a massive and destructive war was fought with the Ichiri. The Drakonians eventually won, resulting in total animosity between the two civilizations, punctuated by small and intense conflicts. This continued until the Ichiri were finally destroyed in the Drakonian-Ichiri war. Approximately 1500 years ago, Emperor Naga Krion came to power through still-mysterious events. Under his rule, the Empire expanded greatly, controlling all of Aetheria and large parts of other galaxies, including colonies in the Appearance. It also developed a massive military, with the express purpose of annihilating their long-time enemies. This proved less than necessary, since an ancient artifact was used to collapse the Ichiri universe. To this day is is often wondered if the Empire could have conquered the Ichiri on their own. Government and politics There are 2 branches of government, the Senate and the current Emperor/Empress. The Senate is largely seen as the legislative body of the government, but in reality serves to give the people the illusion that they have power and that their government is not completely ruled by one person. The Emperor and/or Empress have pretty much absolute control and rule for life. When there is no ruler in power, the Senate elects a new one. Each region sends 2 senators and their staff to the Imperial Senate on Drakonia. The Empire used to be ruthlessly expansionist, but over the past few decades this slowed. However, they expanded mainly by trade (The Drakonian economy dwarfs The Appearance's) during this time, and used that as a lever to gain control and eventually acquire total control. Each group of solar systems is divided into regions, each of which has a representative at the Senate. Aetheria is divided into regions, which vary in size, from as small as most Appearance nations to some larger, numbering approximately 60. Each one has its own governmental system and is slightly unique. Unlike federation-type governments such as the Hydephiilan Senate, each region has little autonomy, with the central government enforcing laws, collecting taxes, and controlling the population. The economy is semi-planned. The state controls raw material mining and industries directly and indirectly related to the war effort (for example, fuel refineries and munitions plants). Military equipment, from fighters to canteens, is designed in competitions between different groups but produced in state-run factories. Consumer goods are produced by independent companies. Military Drakonia is similar to other nations in that it possesses an army and a navy, however there are other more unique features. The navy, the Imperial Celestial Navy, is regarded as the "best" or most valued branch, as it helps hold the Empire together. The Imperial Terrestrial Army is supported on the ground by the power-armor-clad Imperial Storm Trooper Corps, the Imperial Celestial Marines (technically part of the navy), and the Territorial Reserve Guard at the very "bottom", providing plenty of meat for the grinder when even Automata aren't numerous enough. Infrastructure Although tightly controlled, the Empire of Drakonia is very diverse due to its many different territories. Because of this, things like infrastructure vary widely. For an overview of technology, please see Technology. Transportation is usually done by supersonic maglev trains or various ground vehicles, air transport is also used, mainly being helijets. Culture The culture of Drakonia is influenced heavily by: The current Emperor and Empress, its puppet-constitutional status, its large size relative to other civilizations, its military prowess and its history, particularly of warfare. The Drakonian people themselves are highly militaristic when compared with Appearence civilizations. They often stand behind an Emperor who is aggressive, and hardly ever protest against any war, as their military's indelibly powerful military means it will often result in victory. Due to the monocratic-like government of Drakonia, the people are loyal and unquestioning to authority: The Emperor and Empress are seen as being sacred, their word being trusted above all others. Arts The arts are not as much a hobby in Drakonia as in other civilization: Those who do compose, act and/or create are not praised much for doing so because their audience is so little. Architecture is more something to be appreciated in Drakonia because of their exceptional designs, such as geometrically streamlined shapes and aesthetically pleasing features. Education In Drakonia, mandatory state education begins at the age of 3 and continues until 18, year-round. At that age, half of the population who turned 18 is conscripted for 4 months of military training, after which the best soldiers are sent off to various services. This cycle repeats for the other half for another 4 months. Those who are not sent into the military (the vast majority) can pursue a state-funded 3-year education program, with 2 years of general learning and 1 year of vocational training, or other 6-year options for specialized careers, like doctors or politicians. Education is very highly regarded, and the pursuit of knowledge is encouraged. However, the education also thoroughly indoctrinates the population and discourages critical thought about the government. See also *Drakonian articles *Imperial Intelligence Service *Drakonian civil war *Wars involving Drakonia Category:Civilizations Category:Drakonia Category:List of T articles